Takahata101
A lot has been said about Takahata101. But what is the truth about him, and what is fiction? 'Early Years' (before ascension from demigod to GOD!) Takahata101 was, of course, immaculately conceived. He was born in Chernobyl on April 26, 1986. The pure raw charisma and energy that the young Tak exuded caused the Chernobyl disaster. For the sake of the world, he was taken and moved to the US where he was trained at the Xavier Institute in how to properly control his abilities. Xavier was unfortunately jealous of Tak’s most magnificent ability which manifest the moment of his birth. His voice. His first cry into the new world is what caused the Chernobyl meltdown and Xavier was jealous of his power. While serving as an X-Man, Takahata, or The Tak as his codename was, traveled back in time and conceived Jean Grey, Rogue, Storm and Wolverine. This knowledge put a hamper on the love pentagon that was developing between them. It was on this time traveling trip that The Tak singlehandedly created electricity, light bulbs, and the Internet. However, it was revealed that the time traveling Tak was actually from the Tenchi Universe and completely unrelated to the real Tak. The Tak would go on to assimilate the alternate Tak. Now that their romance could happen, Tak knocked up both Jean Grey and Wolverine, producing Cable and X-23. After the X-Men Because The Tak could not be tied down, he left the X-Men and headed north. Jean Grey died from heartache and was resurrected only to die of sorrow again...12 more times Takahata now holds a monopoly on the manufacture of the majority of the elevator buttons produced in the world. Every time you use an elevator, it is a gift from THE TAK!!! Internet Fame After creating the internet, The Tak returned to it and discovered LittleKurriboh. He reached out and divinely inspired LK to create the first abridged series. The Tak would subtly manipulate events on the internet so that when the time was right, he could create the greatest internet parody of all time. The Tak first created G Gundam Abridged. The awesomeness of the first episode caused a black out of the entire city of New York. And all of Jersey. But no one cares about Jersey. Some time would pass until The Tak reached out to several other, but less successful, abridgers to form Team Four Star. Named for the four stars that died and the four stars that were born on the day of his birth. The first episode of Team Four Star’s Dragonball Z Abridged had to be removed by YouTube at the request of the United Nations. The power contained within that one episode caused the internet across the entire globe to crash. Countless computers exploded when they attempted to play the video, and many viewers spontaneously combusted. DBZ Abridged has gone on to be the most successful Abridged series to date. The Apocalypse. Tak will end the world on December 21, 2012. This will either be the day, or the day before the conclusion to the Frieza Saga in DBZ Abridged is released. The apocalypse was narrowly avoided due to The Tak's not caring about the apocalypse, cause he is THE TAK AND THE APOCALYPSE DON'T MEAN A DAMN TO HIM. He IS the apocalypse. Powers, Abilities and Ghost Nappa The source of Takahata’s abilities are unknown. They are presumed to be magical in origin due to the fact that he has a familiar, named Ghost Nappa. Ghost Nappa is the Ghost of Nappa, a bald mentally handicapped man who was murdered by an even more mentally handicapped man in front of the boy that Ghost Nappa raised as his own. All of Takahata’s powers originate from his voice. Appearances in other series Takahata will occasionally, though RARELY, deem an abridged series worthy of an appearance from him. When he is interested in a series, he summons the series creator by sending Ghost Nappa to haunt them and their show until they understand that he wants a role. Category:Abridger Category:Famous Abridger Category:Awesome Category:Good Pages Worth Noting For How Good They Are